وحدة:رقم
Module dédié au formatage de texte local fun = {} -- Mise en forme des nombres -- Mime le comportement du mot magique formatnum, sans paramètre R function fun.formatnum(frame) return fun.do_formatnum(frame:getParent().args) end function fun.do_formatnum(arguments) local result = "" local number = "" -- Vérification du paramètre if(type(tonumber(arguments1)) "number") then number = arguments1 -- Extraction des parties du nombre local _, _, minus, intPart, point, fracPart = string.find(number,"^(^0-9.?)0*(%d*)(\.?)(%d*)$") -- Signe moins result = result .. minus -- Partie entière if(#intPart > 0) then local index = #intPart for digit in string.gfind(intPart, "%d") do result = result .. digit -- Espace tous les trois chiffres if((index % 3) 1 and index > 1) then result = result .. " " end index = index - 1 end else -- Ajout d'un zéro si la partie décimale est vide result = result .. "0" end -- Virgule if(point ~= "") then result = result .. "," end -- Partie fractionnaire result = result .. fracPart else result = (arguments1 or "") end return result end -- Mise en forme des nombres avec unité -- Basé sur Modèle:Unité, mais sans limitation de nombre d'arguments function fun.unite(frame) return fun.do_unite(frame:getParent().args) end -- Réalisation de la fonction précédente function fun.do_unite(arguments) local result = "" -- Formatage de la valeur principale if(arguments1 ~= nil) then result = fun.do_formatnum{arguments1} end -- Formatage de la puissance de 10 éventuelle if(arguments.e ~= nil) then result = result .. fun.do_x10{arguments.e} end -- Parcours des unités et exposants local index = 2 while(argumentsindex ~= nil) do if (index 2) then -- Première unité : espace insécable result = result .. " " else -- Unités suivantes : point médian result = result .. "⋅" end -- Affichage de l'unité result = result .. argumentsindex -- Exposant éventuel if(argumentsindex+1 ~= nil) then result = result .. fun.do_expo{argumentsindex+1} end index = index + 2 end -- Non-retour à la ligne result = "" .. result .. "" return result end -- Mise en forme des exposants -- Basé sur Modèle:Exp function fun.expo(frame) return fun.do_expo(frame:getParent().args) end -- Réalisation de la fonction précédente function fun.do_expo(arguments) local result = "" if(arguments1 ~= nil) then result = result .. arguments1 end result = "" .. result .. "" return result end -- Mise en forme des puissances de 10 -- Basé sur Modèle:x10 function fun.x10(frame) return fun.do_x10(frame:getParent().args) end -- Réalisation de la fonction précédente function fun.do_x10(arguments) local result = "×10" .. fun.do_expo{arguments1} return result end -- Affichage d'une valeur en parsecs -- Basé sur Modèle:Parsec function fun.parsec(frame) return fun.do_parsec(frame:getParent().args) end -- Réalisation de la fonction précédente function fun.do_parsec(arguments) local result = "" -- Unités disponibles local units = { pc = {"pc", false = {1, ""}, true = {1, ""}}, kpc = {"kpc", false = {1000, ""}, true = {0.001, "million"}}, mpc = {"Mpc", false = {1, "million"}, true = {0.001, "milliard"}}, gpc = {"Gpc", false = {1, "milliard"}, true = {1, "milliard"}} } -- Valeur principale local resultVal = fun.do_formatnum{(arguments1 or "")} -- Unité utilisée local unitData = (units[arguments2] or units.pc) if(arguments.marge ~= nil or arguments.sup ~= nil) then -- Marge éventuelle if(arguments.marge ~= nil) then local resultMarge = "" ; if(tonumber(arguments.marge) ~= nil) then resultMarge = "±" .. arguments.marge .. "" else resultMarge = arguments.marge end resultVal = resultVal .. resultMarge end -- Deuxième valeur éventuelle if(arguments.sup ~= nil) then resultVal = resultVal .. " à " .. arguments.sup end else -- "Environ" si c'est une valeur brute seule result = result .. "environ " end -- Affichage de la valeur result = result .. fun.do_unite{resultVal,unitData1} .. " " -- Affichage de la conversion en années-lumière local numVal = tonumber(arguments1) if(numVal ~= nil) then -- On utilise un autre ordre de grandeur si la valeur est trop grande local isBigVal = (numVal*3.2616 >= 1000) -- Valeur en années-lumière local alVal = numVal*unitDataisBigVal1*3.2616 -- Première valeur result = result .. "(∼" .. fun.do_formatnum{fun.do_chiffresSignificatifs{alVal,3}} .. " " if(arguments.sup ~= nil and tonumber(arguments.sup) ~= nil) then -- Deuxième valeur éventuelle alVal = tonumber(arguments.sup)*unitDataisBigVal1*3.2616 result = result .. "à " .. fun.do_formatnum{fun.do_chiffresSignificatifs{alVal,3}} .. " " end -- La dernière valeur affichée (alVal) entraîne-t-elle un pluriel ? local unitFull = "" if(unitDataisBigVal2 ~= "") then -- Il faut avoir un mot à mettre au pluriel if(alVal >= 1.995) then unitFull = "s" end unitFull = unitDataisBigVal2 .. unitFull .. " d'" end -- Affichage de l'unité result = result .. unitFull .. "a.l.)" ; end return result end -- Affichage d'un nombre avec chiffres significatifs function fun.chiffresSignificatifs(frame) return fun.do_chiffresSignificatifs(frame:getParent().args) end -- Réalisation de la fonction précédente -- Attention, renvoie une chaîne -- Usage : fun.do_chiffresSignificatifs{valeur, nb de chiffres significatifs} function fun.do_chiffresSignificatifs(arguments) local result = "" local value, digits = tonumber(arguments1), tonumber(arguments2) if(value ~= nil and digits ~= nil) then local logVal = math.ceil(math.log10(value)) local mult = 10^(digits-logVal) local rounded = math.floor(value*mult+0.5)/mult result = string.format("%." .. tostring(math.max(digits-logVal,0)) .. "f", rounded) end return result end -- Ajoute des hyperliens aux mots séparés par des virgules, comme ceux des propriétés Wikidata function fun.ajouterLiens(frame) local arguments = frame:getParent().args local mots = mw.text.split(arguments2, ",") local liens = table.concat(mots, "]], ") if liens ~= nil and liens ~= "" then return "[[" .. liens .. "" else return "" end end return fun